Dear Diary
by The Viking
Summary: How Susie sees some of Calvin's actions.
1. Chapter 1

The thunder clapped as the rain poured down in dense sheets outside of 19 year old Susie Derkin's dorm room window. Susie sighed she had always hated it when it rained at Baylor, especially in her private dorm room. As she lay down on her twin bed she saw it, it was her familiar little red book with gold letters that red "_DEAR DIARY _".

'Well anything is better then sitting here listening to the storm Susie thought as she grabbed her diary and started to reread some of her past entries.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no part of this story

"_Well diary today was a strange day even by my standards_", Susie Derkins wrote as she lay down on her bed_. "It started out nice enough till Calvin arrived at the bus stop that is. Of course the way he arrived should have been enough to tip me off that something was wrong but I just figured that he was finally being mature…..(yeah right)... the day passed as well as could be expected until it was time for show and tell. I had brought my butterfly collection to school for show and tell, and had just finished when Calvin volunteered to go next. Reluctantly Miss Wormwood agreed and Calvin took his place at the front of the room. As he walked up there I noticed that he had that malevolent smile he always got before he did something gross. For some reason I figured that he had just brought either some burnt charcoal banquets or a new Spaceman Spiff comic book, but what he really brought was really gross. The little wacko brought a bag of snot from a sneeze he did earlier in the morning. After he explained in unnecessary detail how he got this bag of snot the lunch bell rang and we all left to go to lunch. Most of the class lost their appetite after Calvin's gross little deal. So the passage thru the lunch line was pretty quick, which was good because I was starving. _

_Then Calvin did something that was gross, funny, and yet still strangely poetic. Calvin stuck his spoon into his bag of snot and then he flung the snot onto Moe's tray. It landed unnoticed, on his brownie and then Moe ate it all in one big gulp. I guess that's what they call 'just deserts' . _

_The rest of the day passed without incident and now I am going to bed goodnight diary. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very sorry for the delay in updating this ya'll but here is the latest addition to the story R&R please

Oh I own no parts of the story

By the way

Sciencefictionsquirrel : This chapter's a little longer hope you like it

smart-idiot., Solarity &texasPanzer:Thanks I'm glad ya'll like it

Philip : well maybe you'll like this chapter better

* * *

Susie smiled as hail from the storm started to pelt the window outside of her dorm room.

She now remembered those days as though they were yesterday.

'No doubt about it this is going to be a long, long, long night', Susie thought as she flipped a few pages.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Well today took the cake as far as funny and weird even by my standards. The day started with the usual ruckus of Calvin having to be dragged to the bus stop with a long trail of mess and debris in his wake. Is it a wonder that nobody on our street needs an alarm clock? Then when the bus came Calvin tried to run but his mom grabbed him by the back of the shirt and walked onto the bus. Then she threw him literally down the asile and walked off the bus._

_Although as me and you know that was not so much out of the ordinary, what was really strange was that he snuck back in to school during recess. At first I didn't think to much about it I was too busy talking to Candice at the time. Well he must have done something although honestly what he did I don't know and I'm not sure I really want to know for that matter._

_The next thing I knew was that the fire alarms inside of the school were going off and Calvin was running out of the school like he had the hounds of hell chasing after him. While he's running of course he is screaming that he is innocent and that he was framed. _

_Well while he was running three fire trucks, the fire marshal, two ambulances, and two black and white squad cars (one of which was Dad's ) flew into the school's parking lot. I later found out from Dad the inside of the school several walls and floors had been covered with leftover spaghetti pasta, cooking utensils, grease, and tomato sauce. Dad said they couldn't lock Calvin up in Juvie because there were no witnesses to his crime. _"

Susie smiled and shook her head that day they had gotten out early and the next day they had gotten to start late while the janitors finished cleaning the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Man it has been awhile since I wrote on this … Real Life got in the way and I got busy … Anyways on with the story … Also I don't own the characters so please don't sue.

With one last mighty gust the storm ended.

"Just a few more entries and then I'm going to bed", she promised herself as she flipped the page and smiled as she saw the entry

Susie sighed as she continued to read her diary although the years were long since passed but as she read her childish scrawl the years evaporated and she

was Susie Derkins the second grader.

Dear Diary

_Well today the chowderhead Calvin ... sorry mom says its not ladylike to use those words... Anyways he gave me a copy of a contract that said we basically would _

_never have a romantic relationship. I'm still trying to figure out why he thinks he needs a contract to prove that but he did. So I quickly read it and signed it so fast he _

_was probably a little insulted. Then as you know we had a History Test today and Calvin pulled the "Mother of All Stunts". He left the test to go get a drink of water _

_...nothing big right? Wrong! After Miss Wormword goes looking for him he runs back into class dressed in a ridiculos red hood and red cape and starts spouting off how _

_he is Stupendous Man. Then he acted like we were his adoring fans and he started filling out Calvins test ( which of course he flunked). Then he ran off again and later _

_tried to claim he was innocent w/ Miss Wormwood. I swear that boy has no sense... Some guy who looks and sounds like him but dressed in a red cape jumps into the _

_classroom, does his test and then leaves? I mean seriously how dumb does he think we are? As if thats not bad enough Candace has been calling him my boyfriend _

_ever since he played with me while all the other boys signed up for baseball. So now she keeps bugging me asking if me and Calvin have some weird comic book hero & _

_villaness romance going. I swear there are times I could just scream... Although there are times when I wouldn't exactly mind ...agh what am I saying he's a little troll _

_who sent me hate mail valentines and a crummy bunch of dead flowers last year. Although not that I would tell anyone but you but I was the only girl to get flowers in _

_my class...ggggrrrrrrr forget it I'm going to bed. _

Years later when they were both 13, Calvin asked her out on a lunch date and she had accepted. Then the night before the date she had rooted around

through her childhood belongings till she found a contract that Calvin had given her in the second grade. The contract specifically had forbidden dating or

asking each other to "The Prom". After she met Calvin for the date she showed him the contract and tore it up right in his face. She laughed when Calvin said

that he had thought it was creepy that she had kept it all those years but to her it was just her OCD . They had dated on and off through Jr. High and High

School but had split up when they went to separate colleges.


End file.
